


⚜ Skull is Prince Lotor

by Memorylane (Silvermags)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Memorylane
Summary: In honor of the final season of Voltron!Takes place during the flashback episodes of season seven.Part of the Blank Slate collection.





	⚜ Skull is Prince Lotor

The galra drones buzzed through the empty city, past where a pair of back eyes glittered from a dark crevice.  The owner of those eyes watched them leave, then turned and hurried back the way he came, down the dark tunnel to where he and his companions had set up their temporary base.  They all looked up as he came in.

 

 "No good," Reborn said, taking off his hat to run his hand through his hair, "They're getting too close, we're going to have to move again."

 

 Lal Mirch cursed.  "Again?  Don't those purple space monkeys know when to quit?"

 

 "Don't we all wish," Collonello groused, moving to gather his things, " Lackey, how's our transportation coming? "

 

 "Almost fixed," Skull said, grease smeared across his face, "Where are we going next?"

 

 "There are rumors of a military base in America that has managed to hold out against the galra," Mammon said, "Supposedly they have technology reverse engineered from altean blueprints, brought back by the man who first warned the world that the invasion was coming."

 

 "The one who's daughter is supposedly a member of this 'Voltron'?"  Verde asked, eyebrow raised, "I suppose it could be worth the trip."

 

 "Do you think they're really coming?  Voltron?"  Yuni asked, staring up at them.

 

Skull ruffled her hair, "Maybe, Princess, maybe." He gave her a reassuring smile and went to go finish the repairs to their vehicle, steadfastly ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was both nothing like his and too close for comfort that said, "Voltron.  Now where could they have gotten to this time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Time shenanigans are wonderful things, aren't they? One little detail that never made it in is that Skull's eyes are natural, but his hair is dyed. Under the dye and makeup he's so pale he's almost blue (or maybe purple? Wink wink.) And his hair is snow white.
> 
> ⚜ _Memorylane (Silvermags) | Rise of the Guardians_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ o ⌢  
>  (/( ł )\\)  
>  (V  
>  \\\\\ ) ///  
>  GARDEN GNOMES  
>  “Every flower is a soul blooming”


End file.
